


Red At Night (Astronaut's Delight)

by kryptamazon (thefutureisequalaf)



Series: Femslash Kink Meme fills [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Krypton Setting, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom Kara Danvers, F/F, Kneeling, Kryptonian Language, Light Dom/sub, Mistress/slave, Praise Kink, Sub Alex Danvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/kryptamazon
Summary: Kara had found her adrift, taken her in, and discovered a legal loophole to keep Alex in her custody instead of the government’s. It’d sounded like slavery to Alex, but she’d accepted Kara’s assurance that Kryptonians would respect her as a member of the El household—and her promise that they would always, always be equals in private.Funny how that worked out, Alex thought, smirking to herself as Kara’s hand in her hair urged her deeper.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Femslash Kink Meme fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223201
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125
Collections: The Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2017





	Red At Night (Astronaut's Delight)

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Alex is Kara's sex slave on Krypton", except I don't have the ability to write dub/non-con, so this is more like "Alex is legally in Kara's custody and also they grew into a part-time d/s relationship." I kind of want to write that whole story, but I've already been fiddling with this prompt for a year. So! Sex with a dash of context xD

Councilor Zor-El arched her spine against the couch back and let out a luxurious groan of pleasure. “Good slave,” she purred, carding her fingers through the hair of the kneeling human lapping at her clit. “Yes, that’s it, good slave…”

Alex smiled against the Kryptonian’s warm, wet opening, then sealed her lips over Kara’s clitoris and sucked. Kara gasped, fingers tightening in red hair, then melted into the couch with a hum of bliss. Alex looked up and saw a soft smile playing on her lover’s lips. She sucked more insistently and added a flutter of her tongue, and won another gasp. “You’re so good at that, baby,” Kara cooed.

A familiar twinge, mercifully diluted by time, tugged at Alex’s heart. Yes, she was experienced; she’d been in space for over a year, on humankind’s first interstellar voyage, and she, Lucy, and Lena had had countless hours to kill together…

And then there’d been an emergency, and an urgent spacewalk to re-stabilize the ship’s drive—and an explosion. Alex had unclipped her tether to prevent her momentum from yanking Lucy into the void along with her.

If her thoughts lingered too long, she could still hear her crewmates’ grief-stricken goodbyes.

Kara had found her, adrift and breathing the last of her oxygen. Kara had brought her in through her ship’s airlock, had given her air to breathe, water to drink, food to eat. Kara had comforted her, learned her language, and found a legal loophole to keep Alex in her custody instead of the Kryptonian government’s. She’d described it as a guardianship, with her holding Alex’s rights in trust indefinitely. Alex had bristled at the idea of being practically a slave in the eyes of the law, but, with no alternatives in sight, she’d accepted Kara’s assurance that she’d be respected as a representative of the El household in public—and her promise that they would always, always be equals in private.

 _Funny how that worked out,_ Alex thought, smirking to herself as Kara’s hand in her hair demanded more. Eager to give, she pressed her tongue into the Kryptonian’s entrance.

“Mmmm, _yes_.” Kara’s eyes fluttered closed. “Deeper, slave.” Alex, too, shut her eyes, the better to enjoy her mistress’s muscles gripping her tongue as she probed further. _“Tulem khap rrip i nehvo khap fis.”_

Alex obeyed, withdrawing her tongue and easing one finger, then two, between Kara’s soaked labia, and curling them where she knew the Kryptonian body wanted them most. “Oh, slave,” Kara moaned. She bit her lip and clenched her walls around Alex’s fingers. “Yes, just like that—oh, _edhyv bem,_ good girl…”

 _“Nahkluv, Bethgr,”_ Alex said, smiling up into Kara’s blue eyes. _Thank you, Mistress._ It was so wonderfully easy to treat Kara like the center of her universe, so comforting to focus on Kara’s pleasure. Acceptance, appreciation, success: everything Alex had to fight tooth-and-nail to win from Kryptonian society, Kara showered upon her simply for doing what she loved.

 _“Bem, kaoplehs ugem vahdhah edhyv bem khap…” Good, now eat me like a good girl._ Alex needed no further encouragement to bury herself in Kara’s unearthly flavor. “Yes… such a good, good slave _.”_ Kara Zor-El grinned and rocked her hips into Alex’s hand and tongue. “ _Tanahn ehkyth rrip khap osh, chahv kir?” Are you wet for me, little one?_

Was she ever. “ _Zhi_ , Mistress,” Alex spoke against Kara’s clit and her own fingers.

The Kryptonian smiled to herself and licked her lips. Alex wondered if Kara was imagining that wetness on her tongue. “Tease your cunt for me… good slave,” Kara purred, as Alex’s other hand ventured between her legs and sent pleasure into her core and up her spine. _“Takolir iovis bem?” Does that feel good?_

“Yes, Mistress.” It did—with how aroused she was, her clit was practically electrified—but Alex couldn’t help wishing it was Kara’s hand instead of her own.

“Don’t worry, slave.” Kara gave the human between her legs a knowing smile. “Don’t come. Just make yourself nice and ready for me.” With one hand still directing the back of Alex’s head, she stroked the fingers of the other through her human’s hair. “Kindle your need while you serve mine…”

With that, Kara lay back and let her pleasure reign. Her grip on Alex’s head grew ever firmer, her breaths came ever faster, her moans ever higher. _More_ and _good_ and _zhi_ and _Rao_ tumbled from her lips. Alex heard Kara’s tension building, saw it in the arching of her back, felt it in the walls massaging her fingers and the hands tightening in her hair, and loved that it was her doing. All of Kara’s pleasure was her doing.

It was the only power that mattered.

“Oh… oh, _slave_ , good slave... _Kaopahdh khap zhgam. Kaopahdh khap zhgam rrip i beht vahsah.”_ _Make me come all over your mouth_.

Alex made Kara soar.

**Author's Note:**

> Kryptonian dirty talk clumsily adapted from the language project here: [kryptonian.info](http://kryptonian.info/).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, leave a comment and let me know :)


End file.
